


Crawl Back To You

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Fluff, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Triggers, alcohol addcition, all the fluff because fuck endgame, at this point i dont even know what timeline im using, but this is super fluffy, endgame? i dont know her, im using the fun timeline where everything's okay, imagine, just read it its just full on fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 19:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19383505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Reader has came back from rehab, fully recovered from an alcohol addiction and thinks of a way to surprise the team now that's she's finally back. Especially, her boyfriend that waited for her.





	Crawl Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Request by anon: hi!! can i request a steve x (avenger!)reader where the reader has an alcohol addiction and she went to rehab for a long time then she comes back to surprise steve and the rest of the avengers after she has recovered, fluff please...

Being an avenger wasn't easy. Yes, there was the beauty of the fame and the pay checks. And also, the undeniable pleasure of working with the best people in the world. But it wasn't a simple stroll in the park. There were bad days.

There was days when everything just felt out of place, where every bad thing comes crashing down that a person, no matter how powerful or how mighty, would need a break. But as an official avenger, with responsibility and everything, it was a luxury that none in the team, even [Y/N], could afford.

So, naturally, she had to turn to other means.

[Y/N] needed a hobby, or at least something that would make her forget about everything just for a moment. Steve took her to numerous dates, making the most of their free time together. Natasha and Wanda made sure to never miss a girl's night, needing to get out themselves. Tony threw parties left and right, knowing how to keep his team's mind at bay. But somehow, it all fell short, flat.

So when it had all gotten too tough, [Y/N] turned to alcohol.

At first, Tony was all for it. He had a wide collection and finally managed to grab himself a drinking buddy for whenever he feels like it. It wasn't fun drinking alone.

Steve was outright against it, saying it was the wrong way to cope. Natasha was doubtful but she always welcomed a healthy habit when she sees one. Sam and Bucky would join them here and there, telling Steve to get the stick out of his ass. Bruce would sit around and talk with the drunken bunch, enjoying the humorous banters that it results to. Thor would even dropped by and share his special mead with the gang.

It was truly fun the first few times. After-missions would turn to a small party of just them, talking and sharing stories or even just wordlessly sipping their drinks in comfortable silence. It was great. It was a team effort. But then, it started to get more and more frequent. The team got tired and chose to spend their precious time in their own rooms, sleeping the night away. [Y/N], though, that didn't work for her.

Somehow, the habit had cemented on its own. If she didn't have a drink after a particularly hard mission, she'd be up all night, or worse, nightmares will start to haunt her. [Y/N] needed that. It had gotten so bad that Steve would stay up with her and just watch her down a few bottles and carry her back to bed.

The team had really gotten worried when [Y/N] started to do it in the morning, when she wakes up, in between team meetings, right before she goes to sleep. But when the moment came that [Y/N] started out-drinking Tony, that's when the team had to seat her down and talk.

The habit had turned to a full-blown problem. And before it can get any worse, [Y/N] was encouraged to seek for professional help until she finally found this pleasant rehabilitation center abroad. At first, the avengers were all against it. They were tons of rehab centers near them. If she asked for it, Tony would even make one just for her. They wanted her to stay with them, not wanting her to lose her support system, but she knew better. [Y/N] insisted and with a heavy heart, the team promised to keep her bed and her position in the team warm for when she comes back.

But now, here she was: sober and home-free. That part of her life already far behind her.

[Y/N] could remember how her team made her swear that she would contact them at exactly the same moment she was discharged from the center. But here she was, sneaking around. Only because she knows too damn well  of the crew she rolls with. There was no way they were going to pass up a chance to make the most out of making the most embarrassing "welcome back" sign at the airport.

She didn't battle and win her alcohol addiction just to be roasted by her dearest peers in a crowded airport.

[Y/N] had been thinking of everything she was to do when she got back. It was mostly her only motivation to keep up with the treatment. But now, she was faced with the biggest problem she has ever been presented with: how was she going to surprise the team now?

* * *

 

To be honest, she's disappointed. This tower housed the best of the best heroes tasked with saving the world. But here she was, sneaking through its hallways as if no one was living here. She didn't even need the ski mask she had on at this point. It was either [Y/N] got better at this, or that everyone else is starting to get slow.

[Y/N] eased on her footing, momentarily freezing on her steps as she heard a sound a few doors down. With practiced ease, she made her way towards the person, getting ready to block anything that might come her way. Much to her delight, it was her favorite arrow-toting agent, doing target practice at one of the tower's hallways with a nerf bow and arrow.

As if he sensed her when she came too close, the man turned around, swinging the plastic bow on to her head. She dodged his strikes, just enough to push him to the ground, getting on top of him. Clint immediately tried to twist her arm, using his strength on her but before he could get out of her hold, [Y/N] pulled the ski mask off of her head.

"Hey, hey, it's me, it's me, Clint. It's me," she whispered, trying to keep her voice as low as possible but making sure Clint got a good look on her face. "Don't scream don't scream."

"[Y/N]!" She immediately shushed him, head darting over different directions to check if anyone heard him. But Clint was still caught up in the moment of finally seeing his teammate back again after such a long time.

"Oh my god, [Y/N]. You're back!" Clint excitedly gushed. "We missed you so much! Oh just wait 'till Cap finds out-

"Shut up! Shut up!" [Y/N] shushed him again until he just pursed his lips and nodded. She pointed a finger right at his face, widening her eyes at him, face dead serious. "Do  _not_  ruin this for me."

"I have a plan and you owe it to me to help."

"Do you understand?" Clint nodded, almost like a five year old being told what to.

"What plan?" He whispered back, finally keeping his voice down, invested in whatever [Y/N] was thinking.

"It's mostly distasteful."

"Okay, I'm in."

* * *

 

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"Of course, I do this all the time."

[Y/N] took another step forward, her knees scraping against the cold metal beneath her before she hit her head on the ceiling. She bit her lip, preventing her groan from slipping out of her lips. She wasn't really a big fan of cramped spaces. She doesn't know how Clint does it.

"They're directly below us. Right down here." [Y/N] leaned forward, taking a peek through the space between the slots of the vents. She could see the top of the heads of her friends. By the looks of it, they were all gathered in the living room, watching a movie. If she was correct, there was Natasha, Thor, Tony and... and  _Steve_. They were all right there.

Clint continued on with loosening up the bolts around the vent, so she can just smash through before pointing down. "There you go."

"Wait, Clint." [Y/N] stopped him, going over the plan again, getting jittery. "I'm suddenly not sure about this."

"Hey," Clint muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder, making sure to look her in the eye, "you waited for this. You fought for this. You  _deserve_  this. This is your day." [Y/N] nodded, puffing up her cheeks, pulling the ski mask back on her face, letting Clint's words sike her up. "Now go down there, and scare the living shit out of our friends."

Without any second thoughts, [Y/N] jumped down from above, landing on the table in front of them all.

"AH!!!" Thor shrieked, sending the popcorn flying everywhere.

"Jarvis!" Tony screamed out of instinct, sinking back further in to the sofa. Steve automatically grabbed the pillow from behind him, shielding himself. All the while, before [Y/N] could even enjoy the looks on their faces, Natasha had immediately tackled her to the ground from atop the table, not even taking a moment to be shocked and just knocked her down.

Natasha pushed her down, straddling the woman, raising her hand to strike. [Y/N]'s eyes just widened at how her plan just crashed royally before her eyes. She raised her hands in surrender before Nat could do anything more. "Woah woah woah, wait!"

Natasha immediately stopped her fist midair at the sound of the familiar voice. Even though it was heavily muffled through the mask, she'd know that voice anywhere.

Keeping her doubts and furrowed brows, Nat took hold of the top of the mask, pulling it off the stranger's head. Her jaw unhinged when she found the familiar cheeky smile that she hadn't seen in months staring back at her. [Y/N] shrugged her shoulders, giving off the most innocent smile she could muster, "Surprise?"

"[Y/N]!" Nat threw the mask away before bending down and wrapping her arms around the woman who lovingly returned the gesture, laughing at her reaction. Natasha pulled away, giving [Y/N] a push as she got off of her, glaring. "You son of a bitch! I almost beat you up!"

[Y/N] nodded, laughing, tears starting to well in her eyes. "I missed you too!"

[Y/N] sat up and Natasha punched her on the shoulder, making [Y/N] groan as she stared back at Nat, wordlessly asking her why but the redhead just turned it back to her. "Do you know how dangerous that was?!"

"It's fine," [Y/N] moaned as she tried to soothe the pain, pointing a finger upwards. "I coordinated with a professional."

Clint popped his head out the vent, looking down at the bunch. "Hey guys!"

"Yeah, we should've seen that coming," Tony muttered, already recovered, glancing up disapprovingly at Barton.

"That was amazing," Thor praised, grinning from ear to ear, pointing a finger at [Y/N]. "You really got us!"

"God, I miss you guys so much!" [Y/N] laughed, eyes crinkling with joy as she stretched her shoulder, still cringing because of it. "And wow, you guys are more alert than I remember."

Thor guffawed, lending [Y/N] a hand from the floor and just pulled her to his chest, giving her a big bear hug. Tony smirked, lovingly messing up her hair, welcoming her back, muttering something about throwing her the biggest welcome party New York has every seen.

"[Y/N]."

[Y/N] froze at that voice. Thor let go of her, stepping away to give them a moment. She finally turned around and faced him, eyes softening up at the mere sight of him. "Steve."

"Hey, babe. Did you miss me?"

Steve stared back at her, speechless. His arms was still raised, still holding onto that pillow, held back in his fighting stance. [Y/N] tilted her head, raising her brow at the man.

"Were you gonna punch me?"

Before [Y/N] could say anything witty, Steve took only a few strides towards her, throwing the pillow away and placing his hands on her face, pulling her to a kiss. [Y/N] took a second, a bit shocked herself before welcomed it, melting to the touch of the man she had missed for so long, only making her cling more to him.

At that moment, it was like nothing mattered, like nothing ever happened but the two of them, back together again.

"Hey, I have the popcorn here-"

Bruce's voice slowly died down at the scene he just entered to. There was popcorn everywhere. They were all standing around, facing Steve as he kissed [Y/N] in the middle of the room while Clint's head was poking from the hole on the ceiling and-

"Is that [Y/N]?"

Thor excitedly nodded. "Yes, Lady [Y/N] is back and she sprouted from the ceiling!"

"Wow, I'm so happy you're back and um," Bruce paused, clearing his throat, having a hard time to look directly at the couple, unsure how to address it. "How long have they been, uh, doing that?"

"It's been a while. I think they just decided to tune us out."

[Y/N] pulled away from Steve's lips, still forehead to forehead, eyes closed. "Just a few more seconds."

With that, [Y/N] pressed her lips back to Steve's, unbothered. Natasha snorted, happy to have the [Y/N] she knew back. Thor awed, overjoyed that his two friends were finally back together. Tony, on the other hand, had enough.

He stepped forward, pushing the two off of each other. "Okay, that's enough, we can only allow so much."

Steve's eyes didn't dare to stray from hers, "I missed you, [Y/N]."

"I missed you too, blue eyes." Steve melted, almost forgetting how much he loved to hear that pet name from her.

"Since when did you get back?" Steve asked, holding her hands, taking a good look at her, taking note of everything that had changed. "You should've called me."

"Only for a few hours," [Y/N] reassured, all giggly inside to be finally back in his arms. Steve wrapped his arms around her, smiling back, tucking her a strand of her hair to the back of ear, appreciating every second that he had with her in his arms.

"This has been great and all but can one of you help me down. I think I'm stuck on something."

Steve didn't even look up. He just took her by the hand and pulled [Y/N] from the mess, taking her to the corner to talk as the others stepped forward, looking up at a hanging Clint.

"I'm so glad you're back," Steve whispered, forehead creased, his worry only now sinking in. "You really should've called me. I would've driven you home."

"Really?" [Y/N] raised a brow, eyes darting back to the ruckus they call their friends. "I would've thought you already had your hands full with this mess."

"I can always handle one more," Steve chuckled, placing his arm around her waist, watching as Thor try to pull Clint from the ceiling by his arms while Bruce instructs him to use his hips to wiggle out.

The couple laughed as they watched, beholding the sight of Clint who started to panic when Natasha suggested on turning on the ventilation valves in the tower with Tony telling Jarvis to ready such functions on his signal.

Steve glanced at her, enchanted by the twinkle in her eyes that finally made its way back. "Thank you for coming back."

[Y/N] smiled, reaching over and pressing a soft kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for waiting for me."

A crash erupted from the background, followed by pained moans and an aggressively disappointed rant from the owner of the tower, but all of that fell flat in the moment. [Y/N] was finally back, and they were together gain. To them, nothing could be more important than that.


End file.
